


О том, чего не было

by BrownShrike



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Parody, Half-Sibling Incest, Harmful Romanticization of Incest, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Questionable Humor, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/BrownShrike
Summary: Еще один цикл микроскопических сценок-зарисовок про Не-цест (дляTwitter Niecest Week).
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Niè Huáisāng & Niè Míngjué, Niè Huáisāng/Niè Míngjué
Comments: 36
Kudos: 61
Collections: Niecest Week 2020





	1. Подарок госпожи змеи

**Author's Note:**

> Традиционное предупреждение: эти драбблы обслуживают мои личные душевные потребности, поэтому могут (и даже будут) местами противоречить канону, истории Китая и здравому смыслу. Автор с чувством валяет дурака. Сюжетной связи между текстами нет (ну, почти).

Слухам Не Минцзюэ не верил. Это все россказни для старух.

Иногда он и сам гадал, куда много лет назад делась молодая жена отца. Жила-жила в восточном крыле ‒ и вдруг исчезла, точно ее никогда и не было. Не Минцзюэ тогда осмелился спросить: почему второй матушки нигде не видно? Помрачнев, отец отрезал: не лезь. Не Минцзюэ нахохлился, но деваться некуда ‒ послушался. Вообще-то вторая матушка ему нравилась: говорила она мало и странно, словно ей с трудом давалось местное наречие, но всегда улыбалась, часто гладила Не Минцзюэ по голове и шептала: бедный, бедный. Он-то себя бедным не считал, зато жалел младшего брата: ему и года не исполнилось, когда госпожа Лю Цин пропала.

Слуги до сих пор потихоньку болтали между собой: дескать, Лю Цин ‒ огромная изумрудная змея-оборотень, которая околдовала хозяина крепости своей дурной, нелюдской красотой, постепенно выбилась из наложниц в жены, а потом уползла в горные леса. Одним небесам известно, отчего она покинула главу клана: то ли он раскрыл ее истинное обличье, то ли не угодил ей, неблагодарной, слишком суровым нравом. Врали, разумеется ‒ им только дай почесать языками. Разбираться в оборотнях Не Минцзюэ научился превосходно, отличал их по запаху, да и нельзя же было принимать такой вздор всерьез, иначе Не Хуайсан тоже получался полукровкой, полузмеем. А какой из него змей? Обыкновенный ленивый мальчишка ‒ ему лишь бы есть, спать и читать глупые дешевые книжки с картинками.

Хорошенький, правда. На редкость.

Странности за ним в детстве водились, но у кого их нет? Однажды, например, взял привычку выпивать яйца из птичника ‒ по два, а то и по три. Старика-домоправителя чуть не хватил удар; он-то грешил на куницу, но Не Минцзюэ посмеялся и велел кормить брата получше. И диких птиц Не Хуайсан ловил невероятно умело, даже без силков или приманки: как-то раз прямо перед Не Минцзюэ нырнул в кустарник, ‒ по тренировочному полю бы так носился, притворщик! ‒ а вылез уже с ошарашенной синицей в ладонях.

‒ Гляди! ‒ радостно воскликнул он.

‒ Ого, ‒ протянул Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Отпусти ее, зачем тебе? Еще замучишь.

‒ Ладно, ‒ пожал плечами Не Хуайсан, а синица упорхнула в заросли.

Ростом он не вышел, а вот лицо ему досталось очаровательное ‒ чистое, нежное, с удивленно приподнятыми пушистыми бровями, и глаза черные-черные, а волосы ‒ как канат. Временами Не Минцзюэ думал, что пора бы наконец запретить брату ложиться ночью к нему в кровать, но никак не мог собраться сказать, а тот, едва наступала темнота, вкручивался к Не Минцзюэ под бок ‒ не выгонишь. Не Минцзюэ терпел: конечно, у отца с госпожой Лю Цин в чем-то другом дело было ‒ теперь уж он догадывался, не ребенок ведь, а от нелепых сплетен про змею по-прежнему отмахивался, но на всякий случай обнимал Не Хуайсана покрепче. Низачем, просто.

‒ Я тебя ужасно люблю, ‒ шелестел, пригревшись, Не Хуайсан.

‒ Весной в Гусу учиться отправлю, ясно? ‒ строго ворчал сквозь дремоту Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Любит он меня. Нужно отвыкать... отвыкать...

Ему снилось, как в ответ его ласково стискивают громадные чешуйчатые кольца.


	2. Побег

В конце концов Не Хуайсан твердо решил уйти из дома.

Еды с кухни удалось стащить немного ‒ яблоко, куриную ногу да пару булочек, но их, заверил он себя, на первое время хватит; потом можно будет наловить фазанов или жирных куропаток, которых в лесу тьма-тьмущая, и зажарить на костре. Важнее взять зимнюю одежду и сапожки, а вот любимую кисточку, украшения и чудесный веер с нарисованными уточками-мандаринками придется оставить. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь ‒ нельзя капризничать, убегая насовсем посреди ночи, зато брату будет стыдно, когда он найдет брошенную шкатулку со шпильками и поймет... Не Хуайсан кое-как перевязал волосы простой веревочкой и потер переносицу: хотелось реветь, но ‒ нет, хорош, наревелся. Перебросив через плечо мешок, он осторожно прокрался по коридору. Выскользнул наружу.

Капал унылый дождик, и не было видно луны, поэтому Не Хуайсан для начала наступил в довольно глубокую лужу, но стойко продолжил путь. В темных закоулках сада скрипели от ветра деревья, и Не Хуайсану вдруг вспомнилось, что в лесах, особенно на севере, иногда водятся и волки, а хуже того ‒ духи или оборотни-людоеды. Даже с одноногими горными _шаньсяо_ лучше не связываться, если плохо управляешься с саблей, а ведь из-за тренировочной деревянной сабли-то они с братом и повздорили: Не Хуайсан швырнул ее в сердцах об землю, и Не Минцзюэ, конечно, раскричался. Вечно он кричит, а Не Хуайсану, может...

‒ Ты куда рванул?

Не Хуайсан почти добрался до стены, прикидывая, каким бы тайным ходом проскочить мимо стражи, но чьи-то сильные руки внезапно обняли его вокруг живота. Не Хуайсан шумно засопел, но вырваться не получилось.

‒ Далеко собрался? ‒ вздохнул Не Минцзюэ и развернул его к себе. ‒ А от мешка чем пахнет, чудной ты человек?

‒ Ку-у-урицей, ‒ загудел Не Хуайсан, чувствуя, как из носа предательски течет. Не Минцзюэ вздохнул опять, притиснул Не Хуайсана к груди и долго молчал, зарывшись лицом в его разлохмаченные волосы. Мало-помалу Не Хуайсана обволакивало теплом, и он не знал, надо ли ему отталкивать брата.

‒ Обиделся?

Не Хуайсан осторожно отодвинулся, стараясь не оставить на Не Минцзюэ сопли.

‒ Обиделся, вижу, ‒ кивнул Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Слушай, мне... Ты же еще маленький, а я об этом забываю.

‒ Сам ты маленький, ‒ не очень сердито фыркнул Не Хуайсан. Вышло довольно глупо, но Не Минцзюэ рассмеялся:

‒ Ну-ну! В следующий раз побежишь ‒ скажи мне, я тебя хоть научу вещи правильно складывать. Давай, пошли, а то дядюшка там уже успокоительную настойку пьет.

«Дядюшкой» братья называли воспитателя Не Фэна ‒ тощего, седого и чуть-чуть всклокоченного; он их в общем-то любил, но порыдать был горазд не меньше самого Не Хуайсана. Взвалив Не Хуайсана на спину, Не Минцзюэ пошагал обратно.

‒ Братик, ‒ шепнул Не Хуайсан; у него почему-то отчаянно слипались глаза, но последняя мысль никак не уходила. ‒ Братик, а волки в Цинхэ есть?

‒ Волки? ‒ повторил Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Волки-то... Кабаны точно бывают.

‒ Тогда ладно, ‒ пробормотал Не Хуайсан, потеревшись щекой об ухо Не Минцзюэ. В голове у него хороводом закружились лесные призраки, фазаны и шустрые полосатые кабанята; он с облегчением улыбнулся и провалился в сон.


	3. Тайна, скрытая в Цинхэ

‒ «...и обожал ее сверх всякой меры», ‒ прочитал Вэй Усянь вслух. ‒ Вот ты, Хуайсан-сюн, кого-нибудь у себя в Цинхэ обожаешь?

Они сидели вдвоем возле пруда в дальнем уголке сада: о нем и Лань Цижэнь-то помнил не всегда, а появлявшиеся изредка слуги не допрашивали молодых господ, почему те не переписывают «Наставление о старых и новых обрядах». Вэй Усянь увлеченно листал очередную повесть из коллекции Не Хуайсана, время от времени восхищенно похохатывал и расхваливал автора, а сам Не Хуайсан играл с рыбами.

‒ Может, и обожаю, ‒ рассеянно отозвался он. 

Крупный пестрый карп с любопытством высунул рыльце, а Вэй Усянь отложил книжку:

‒ А? Хитрый какой, выкладывай уж тогда! Наверное, настоящая прелесть.

Не Хуайсан поболтал травинкой в прозрачной воде. Ему представились резкие тяжеловатые черты, упрямый подбородок, недовольно сжатые губы, непокорные жесткие волосы, на которых еле держались металлические украшения, ‒ и глаза удивительно мягкого орехового оттенка.

‒ Точно, Вэй-сюн. Прелесть.

Карп, не дождавшись ничего интересного, вильнул хвостом и ушел на глубину, зато Вэй Усянь оживился еще больше:

‒ Правильно, ты ведь любишь все хорошенькое. Давай же, не темни, у вас... уже было что-нибудь?

«Что-нибудь» ‒ это неуклюжие объятия, неловкий поцелуй и совсем мальчишеское отчаяние во взгляде, обычно таком гордом: прости, прости меня, пожалуйста, я не должен был, я не могу... Не Хуайсан прикрыл рукавом нерадостную усмешку:

‒ Ах, Вэй-сюн, мы вовсе не... Ну, целовались разок. Пустяки.

‒ Целова-а-ались? ‒ уважительно протянул Вэй Усянь, а затем поспешно добавил солидным тоном: ‒ Понимаю, понимаю. Недотрога, да?

Не Хуайсан невольно кашлянул:

‒ В общем, конечно...

Вэй Усянь крепко сжал его плечо, а другой рукой отечески потеребил за щеку:

‒ Не огорчайся, Хуайсан-сюн! Ты просто молодчина, я, честно сказать, и не ожидал. Ладно, ерунда, скоро сдадим экзамены, а там ты и в Цинхэ вернешься. Уверен, недотрога твоя тоже страшно соскучилась, приедешь ‒ бросится к тебе...

‒ Экзамены! ‒ простонал Не Хуайсан. ‒ Будь я проклят. Влетит мне за них.

‒ Серьезно? ‒ Вэй Усянь сдвинул брови. ‒ Целоваться, значит, стесняется, а за оценки ругает? Не обижайся, но я бы на твоем месте нашел кого посговорчивее. Мне нравятся милые и веселые, а с занудами одна морока.

Не Хуайсану отчего-то подумалось про Лань Ванцзи: накануне они проходили мимо библиотеки, где занимался ненаглядный племянник Лань Цижэня, и Вэй Усянь вдруг начал разглагольствовать особенно громко, а потом даже спел довольно сомнительную уличную песенку про кроликов. Не Хуайсан, впрочем, вежливо промолчал, а Вэй Усянь с жаром продолжил:

‒ Забудь ты! Нашлась беда ‒ оценки... Ты только не извиняйся и не мнись, а сразу целуй, увидишь ‒ сокровище твое мигом размякнет.

Не Хуайсана понемногу разбирал нервный смех:

‒ А ты, пожалуй, верно рассуждаешь, Вэй-сюн! Я попробую, хуже не будет.

Одобрительно кивнув, Вэй Усянь опять уткнулся в книгу, а Не Хуайсан растянулся на траве. Пейзажи здесь были гораздо живописнее, чем в скудноватом, скуповатом на красоту Цинхэ, но Не Хуайсан чувствовал: ему давно пора домой.


	4. Долгое прощание

Через некоторое время Не Минцзюэ обреченно отодвинул свиток и сказал:

‒ Тебе приткнуться негде?

Не Хуайсан церемонно сложил маленькие ухоженные руки на коленях. Братья сидели в рабочей комнате Не Минцзюэ; здесь не было ни вееров, ни пейзажей с изящными плакучими ивами, ни фарфоровых фигурок ‒ одни трактаты, карты и прошения от жителей уезда, но Не Хуайсан, наверное, уже целый час не уходил отсюда. Накануне Не Хуайсан слегка простудился на сквозняке, и Не Минцзюэ позволил ему не тренироваться, поэтому теперь он почти беззвучно перемещался от стенки к стенке, изредка вздыхая.

‒ Если нечем заняться, почитай «Поучение о вероломстве духов», ‒ посоветовал Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Не перетрудишься.

‒ Конечно, ‒ очень послушно кивнул Не Хуайсан и выудил из стопки книгу. На ней, правда, было написано «Об орошении земель в засушливые годы», но он внимательно уставился на первую страницу и прочел ее раз семь, пока низенькая скамеечка не скрипнула: опустившись рядом, Не Минцзюэ приобнял его.

‒ И чего ты страдаешь? ‒ спросил он. ‒ Тебе же не завтра в Гусу ехать.

‒ Я по тебе заранее соскучился, ‒ шмыгнул носом Не Хуайсан и взглянул на Не Минцзюэ из-под ресниц. ‒ А в Гусу мне придется жить с чужими мальчиками.

‒ Тем лучше, ‒ без особой уверенности возразил Не Минцзюэ, но Не Хуайсан обхватил его за шею; Не Минцзюэ закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий недовольный вдох и быстро поцеловал брата в уголок рта. ‒ Заканчивать нам с тобой надо со всем этим.

‒ Да ведь мы просто играем, ‒ засмеялся Не Хуайсан. Давным-давно они возились на широкой постели Не Минцзюэ, и Не Хуайсан, развеселившись, прижался к его губам своими ‒ всего на короткое мгновение, но Не Минцзюэ словно обледенел. Сердиться, впрочем, не стал, а плотно закатал Не Хуайсана в одеяло, как начинку в тесто, и срочно куда-то засобирался. Позже они играли так снова и снова, без причины, не сговариваясь, и Не Минцзюэ больше не цепенел, но обычно молчал.

‒ Великоват ты для игр, знаешь ли, ‒ немного сдавленно пробормотал он. ‒ Погоди, у тебя жара нет? Катись-ка отсюда к себе в кровать, там и читай.

‒ Жар ужасный, ‒ с готовностью согласился Не Хуайсан и положил голову Не Минцзюэ на плечо. ‒ А ты меня не отнесешь?

По пути в спальню Не Минцзюэ распинался насчет безобразий, беспорядков и совершенно неуместных для разумного взрослого юноши привычек, но Не Хуайсан усердно клялся ему, что непременно оставит детские глупости, когда сдаст на «похвально» все экзамены знаменитому господину Лань Цижэню. Не Минцзюэ ловил его на слове, а умиротворенный Не Хуайсан думал: в Гусу ехать и впрямь не завтра.

Успеется еще хорошенько поиграть ‒ на прощание.


	5. Несколько слов о непочтительности

‒ Ты очень сердишься, что я не еду воевать вместе с тобой, да?

Не Минцзюэ медленно повернулся, подошел совсем близко к Не Хуайсану и взял его двумя пальцами за подбородок.

‒ Иди ты к черту, честное слово, ‒ проговорил он.

У Не Хуайсана немного отлегло от сердца: брат всегда ругал его по десять раз за день, но иногда это считалось, а иногда не считалось, и он давным-давно научился чувствовать разницу. Впрочем, радоваться сейчас тоже было нечему: глаза Не Минцзюэ, обычно довольно светлые, как у покойного отца, потемнели, будто в них колыхалось свинцово-серое предгрозовое море. Не Хуайсан потеребил рукав. Еще бы ‒ он-то сам укроется у Лань Цижэня, в безопасном уезде Гусу, а Не Минцзюэ отправится в гущу сражения, и хотя брат не боится ничего на свете...

‒ Занимайся старательнее, ‒ отчеканил Не Минцзюэ, прерывая его тревожные размышления. ‒ Учителю некогда будет с тобой лично возиться, поэтому держись распорядка и не отлынивай. Перепиши «Беседы о разновидностях злонамеренных духов» и «Некоторые суждения относительно запечатывания гробниц», а «Правила различения оборотней» выучи наизусть ‒ я потом непременно проверю. Ложись с наступлением часа свиньи, не позже, и не вертись подолгу в кровати, а сразу засыпай. И не смей лезть в ледяной источник! Только попробуй разболеться, я тебя удавлю собственными...

‒ А ты-то?

Не Хуайсан подался вперед, и теперь уже пришла очередь Не Минцзюэ замереть от неожиданности.

‒ Ледяной источник, ледяной источник… большое дело! Ты, значит, собираешься биться с кланом Вэнь, а мне тут про распорядок рассказываешь.

‒ Существует понятие долга, ‒ нахмурился Не Минцзюэ, но Не Хуайсан обнял его за талию ‒ крепко и немного зло.

‒ Тогда послушай-ка и меня напоследок! Если вдруг… Если ты погибнешь, я буду почитать тебя как славнейшего воина из Цинхэ, но не прощу никогда в жизни. 

Не Минцзюэ, по-видимому, окончательно запутался и умолк, а затем легонько хлопнул Не Хуайсана ладонью по макушке.

‒ Ты почему меня заранее-то хоронишь, недоразумение человеческое? ‒ устало спросил он. ‒ Вообще-то я собирался разгромить шайку Вэнь и вернуться с победой, а мой собственный непочтительный братец в меня не верит.

‒ Я верю, ‒ сказал Не Хуайсан куда-то ему в воротник. ‒ Я... так просто.

‒ Вот и хватит нести чепуху, ‒ почти ласково ответил Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Можно подумать, в клане Вэнь одни хитроумные гении, а я, выходит, никуда не гожусь.

‒ Годишься, ‒ потерся об него носом Не Хуайсан. ‒ Я люблю тебя.

‒ Надоел ты мне, сил нет, ‒ покачал головой Не Минцзюэ, опустился на край кровати, усадил Не Хуайсана к себе на колени и не выпускал из рук до тех пор, пока небо за окном не стало сумеречно-розовым, а в дверь не постучался слуга, чтобы вместе с молодым господином выбрать на завтра дорожную одежду.


	6. Просто ужас

‒ Взгляните сюда, Цзиньдяо-цзунь.

Не Хуайсан внимательно изучил разложенную на столе карту провинций, неспешно прошелся до резного окна, а затем круто развернулся:

‒ Не Юаньлин, это же просто великолепно! Кто мог ожидать от клана Вэнь такой глупой ошибки? Ты посмотри только... право, я в восторге. Нам и делать-то почти ничего не надо: они сами вырыли себе могилу.

Его помощник почтительно опустил голову:

‒ Никто не сомневался в проницательности Цзиньдяо-цзуня. Не Юаньлин ждет ваших дальнейших распоряжений.

‒ А тебе лишь бы льстить, ‒ рассмеялся Не Хуайсан, прижав к губам краешек веера с танцующими журавлями. ‒ Но хватит болтать. Нужно будет передать кое-какие весточки моим уважаемым названным братьям, и побыстрее...

Задумавшись на мгновение, он вручил Не Юаньлину пару писем.

‒ Справишься? Цзэу-цзюнь и Ляньфан-цзунь были в полном отчаянии, но теперь непременно утешатся... Впрочем, погоди: скажи, чем там занят мой младшенький?

Не Юаньлин со страхом скривился:

‒ Кажется... Кажется, тренируется. С утра.

‒ Опять! ‒ Не Хуайсан со щелчком захлопнул веер. ‒ Вот бессмысленный мальчишка, сейчас он у меня получит.

Несколько минут ‒ и он добрался до тренировочного поля, где двенадцатилетний парнишка, загорелый и жилистый, увлеченно размахивал саблей. Прикрываясь одним рукавом от палящего солнца, Не Хуайсан цапнул его за ухо:

‒ Не Минцзюэ!

‒ Дорогой брат? ‒ пискнул тот, с грохотом роняя саблю.

‒ Ты разбиваешь мое сердце, ‒ удрученно вздохнул Не Хуайсан. ‒ Напомни, о чем мы с тобой говорили три дня тому назад?

‒ Великий предок клана Не был непревзойденным живописцем, ‒ забубнил Не Минцзюэ. ‒ И его пейзажи... пейзажи...

‒ ...отличались изумительной красотой, а твои рисунки по-прежнему никуда не годятся, ‒ холодно отрезал Не Хуайсан. ‒ И каллиграфии ты учишься без рвения. Не спорь, я отлично слышал: ты считаешь ее скучной мазней. Ах, мальчик мой, если ты думаешь, будто главе клана достаточно быть грубым солдатом...

‒ Дорогой брат! ‒ взмолился Не Минцзюэ, хватаясь за край его расшитых одежд. ‒ Милый, бесценный, не гневайтесь! Обещаю, я непременно...

Не Хуайсан хотел ответить ему, но тут земля ушла у него из-под ног, словно раскололись каменные плиты, и все вокруг померкло, а в следующий миг он очнулся рядом со спящим Не Минцзюэ ‒ обычным, сильным, взрослым. Не Хуайсан моргнул, а затем тронул Не Минцзюэ за локоть.

‒ Как утомительно быть старшим, ‒ обескураженно протянул он.

‒ А? ‒ с трудом откликнулся Не Минцзюэ. ‒ То есть? Тебе срочно?..

‒ Мне приснилось кое-что ужасное, ‒ объяснил Не Хуайсан. ‒ Знаешь, хорошо, что я никогда не перестану быть твоим младшим братиком.

‒ Увы, ‒ не без сарказма сказал Не Минцзюэ, но Не Хуайсана подтащил поближе и погладил по спине. ‒ Спи давай.

Не Хуайсан терпеливо молчал.

‒ Ты, по-моему, от рук отбился, ‒ заметил Не Минцзюэ, коротко поцеловал его и ущипнул за пухловатое плечо. ‒ Завтра гонять буду, понял? Мышц никаких...

Не Хуайсан не отозвался: ему уже снились сундуки, полные шелка, украшений для волос и восхитительных нефритовых колечек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Цзиньдяо-цзунь_ (金雕尊) весьма приблизительно означает _Достопочтенный Беркут_. Автор в курсе, что титулы Не Минцзюэ, Лань Сичэня и Цзинь Гуанъяо составлялись по другому принципу, но объективная художественная необходимость глумиться требовала именно такого решения.


	7. То, что было

_За долгие годы он почти не изменился.  
Каким был тогда, таким остался и теперь._  
**Мосян Тунсю**

Вообще-то Не Минцзюэ обычно не знакомился на улице.

В тот день он успел побывать в университете, ‒ по пятницам ставили всего пару утренних лекций ‒ покидать мяч в баскетбольном клубе и помочь по хозяйству двоюродной бабушке; это была прозрачная сухонькая старушка ростом Не Минцзюэ по грудь, но она все равно взяла его за руку и назвала своим славным маленьким золотком. Простившись с ней, Не Минцзюэ отправился в парк ‒ не по делу, а подышать. Дышалось хорошо: деревья пожелтели, но воздух пока не остыл по-настоящему, и на Не Минцзюэ нашло умиротворение, какого он не испытывал давно. 

Стоя под ажурными ветвями облетающего гинкго, Не Минцзюэ заметил другого человека, не меньше него завороженного листопадом. Не Минцзюэ пригляделся ‒ вроде бы его ровесник, но невысокий, а черты такие, словно он из кино про императорский двор или «бессмертных» заклинателей. Через пару-тройку минут Не Минцзюэ вспомнил, что таращиться невежливо, и отошел, а тот и внимания не обратил ‒ любовался осенними красками.

Не Минцзюэ стряхнул с плеча листок, похожий на крохотный веер. Заклинатели, надо же. Преподаватель древней истории обожал про них порассуждать ‒ если уж начинал, то не заканчивал до звонка. Особенно ему нравилось вещать про какого-то хитроумного «верховного заклинателя», который начальствовал над ними, а потом исчез без следа ‒ то ли пустился странствовать в поисках чего-то, то ли... «Вот, наверное, знатный был проходимец», ‒ шепнул однажды Не Минцзюэ сосед с четвертого ряда, но Не Минцзюэ не ответил.

Постепенно наползал вечер, и Не Минцзюэ засобирался домой: отец вернется поздно, к полуночи, но неплохо бы заранее сочинить ему ужин, не то он так и обойдется дрянной дешевой лапшой из коробочки... Парк располагался на пологом холме, а вниз от ворот вели широкие, выщербленные по краям каменные ступени. Спускаясь, Не Минцзюэ услышал позади себя шаги; он машинально развернулся и увидел того красивого незнакомца. Их взгляды встретились; внезапно юноша крупно вздрогнул, точно его накрыло волной озноба, пошатнулся и едва не упал. Спортивная подготовка не подвела ‒ Не Минцзюэ подхватил его одним уверенным движением, мысленно перебирая догадки: сахар, малокровие?

Незнакомец уцепился за куртку Не Минцзюэ и поднял голову. Заглянув в его огромные глаза, черные и влажные, Не Минцзюэ оторопел: ему вдруг почудилось, будто на него пристально, устало и до странности ласково смотрит ужасающе старый дракон. «Да ну, бред», ‒ встряхнулся Не Минцзюэ, и сумеречное наваждение рассеялось.

‒ Жить будешь? ‒ спросил Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Привет.

‒ О, не сомневайтесь, ‒ слабо улыбнулся незнакомец. ‒ Благодарю вас.

‒ Слушай, ты здоров? ‒ Не Минцзюэ осторожно выпустил его из объятий ‒ пожалуй, слишком хозяйских. ‒ Тебя прямо-таки подрубило. Учти, я могу...

Он осекся: друзья из баскетбольной команды вечно подшучивали над ним за привычку брать всех под крыло, даже когда не просят.

‒ Я буду несказанно рад, если вы любезно согласитесь немного меня проводить, ‒ великодушно выручил его незнакомец. ‒ Я и вправду... неожиданно ослаб.

«Несказанно». Бессмертный, не иначе, только чересчур хилый.

‒ Разумно, ‒ одобрил Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Сейчас ляжешь, выспишься, а завтра сразу к врачу, ясно? И не откладывай! Тебе не сто лет, чтобы валиться на ровном месте.

‒ Верно. Не сто.

‒ Само собой, ‒ пожал плечами Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Кстати, я не представился...

Вдоль аллеи с тихим гудением мягко вспыхнули оранжевые фонари. Не Минцзюэ проверил время на смартфоне: в сущности, готовить для отца мясо с овощами недолго, а бросать «бессмертного» никак нельзя. Кивнув друг другу, они зашагали сквозь уютную темноту.


End file.
